


honest

by deeplyhuman



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyhuman/pseuds/deeplyhuman
Summary: Kendall Roy comes home from a family dinner, that ended in shambles.
Relationships: Kendall Roy/Original Character(s), Kendall Roy/Reader
Kudos: 12





	honest

**Author's Note:**

> if theirs typos, no their isn't :) <3

Kendall walks into the house, and slowly walks to the kitchen. He grabs a glass from the cabinet and pours himself some water, as if that was going to close the wound that was once again cut open by his family. She walks out slowly from the bedroom and down the hallway, as she makes her way around the corner she sees him, slowly and quietly pouring himself another glass of water. She walks into the kitchen, and greets him with a small and quiet “hey”. She walks up to him and gives him a hug. She was smaller than him, so she always placed her head on his chest. They both stood in the kitchen, hugging each other in silence. “Did you eat today?” she asked and she pulled apart from him, he nodded quietly. She wanted to ask about what had happened at dinner with his family, but she knew to not probe because that would lead to him distancing himself from her, until he thinks she forgot. But after six months of being together, she knew he would open up to her at his time. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss. He placed his hands behind her neck and moaned in between each kiss. She stopped, “come” she grabbed his hand and walked back to the bedroom. He sat down at the edge of the bed, she sat on him and resumed to kissing him. It was slow and sweet, not their usual speed, but it was nice to start slow every once and a while. He slid his hands down her body and pulled her black silk slip on, up to feel her soft thighs. She started to unbutton his white collared shirt and kissed him down his neck and into his chest. “Fuck” he let out and continued to placed his hand on her warm pussy, and rubbed it slowly and she started to grind on his hand. She let out a small moan, she couldn't take the slow pace anymore. “Stop” she moaned into his ear. They both stopped and looked at eachother, and their lust over powered eachother very quickly. Kendall slowly got up, and she wrapped her legs around him, “there's my girl”. He put her down on the bed, got on top and covered her mouth, “you will not make a damn noise unless I tell you to, do you understand?” she nodded “good girl”. He kissed her lips passionately, moaning in between each kiss. She kept unbuttoning his shirt, and unbuckled his belt, he stopped. He placed his hand around her throat, “no no. tonight im taking care of you”. He stood up, shirt unbuttoned but still tucked in, and he took off his belt. “Give me your wrists” she obliged. After tying her with the belt, he went down on her. He pulled her dress up, and ran a finger up and down her opening. His breathing started to get a little more heavy, he started to kiss in between her thighs “look how wet you are”. He moved her panties aside, and started to kiss the lips of her vagina. She tried to not moan or whimper but it was almost inevitable, especially with her hands being tied. She couldn't resist, and she let out a muffled “oh”, he stopped. He rapidly got up, “you want to moan?” he said in a stern voice, she didn't reply back. He got on top of her and slapped her “answer me”. She nodded not letting out another sound, “well you got to deserve it” he got off her “on your knees, now”. She got off the bed and on her knees, he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Look at me” she looked up at him, “I tried to treat you first, but you didn't obey me. Undo my pants. NOW”. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and pulled them off. “Now my underwear” he commanded, and she proceeded to pull them off. “Look at you being a good girl already. You know what to do” She nodded at him, she started to kiss the tip and slowly sucked on it, “all the way, now” he whispered. She continued to suck and jerk him, and gradually picked up the pace. His moans were all over the place, “fuck, dont move, I want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours”. She stopped, and watched him get up, “oh look at your mouth” her wiped the precum and saliva off her chin with his thumb. He placed his thumb on her bottom lip. “Open for daddy” she opened her mouth and he made his way into her mouth. He began to thrust and moan, letting out almost unintelligible swears. “Oh fuck” he whimpered, “im-” and he stopped thrusting. “Get up” he said, she got up and slowly played with himself and he motioned her to get closer. He kissed, and kept pleasing himself. “Undress, while I play with myself” , he laid down on the bed, she slipped off her dress, and slowly pulled down her panties. “Come here” he motioned her to get on top of her, and began to kiss her. “You've been a good girl for daddy” he said in between kisses. He flipped her on back, “you gonna make noise for me?”, “yes” she replied. “Good girl, you ready?” she nodded, and her eyes were filled with tourture. She wanted it so badly, but thats what made it fun. He slowly slid it in her, and the room was filled with both of their moans. She placed her hands on the back of his head pulling him closer, his face crashed into the bedsheets, she moaned in his ear knowing what it would do to him. His entire body twitched and he pushed into her harder. She let out a “fuck yes” which always drove him nuts, they both were thrusting and crying out for a faster pace. “Yes yes yes, thats a good fucking girl” he whimpered, “im going to fucking cum, youre making daddy cum” he said as he thrusted harder. She kissed him and whimpered for more, “fuck daddy” she smacked him and sratched his back. The two moaned louder and louder, kendall twitched and slowed down until he stopped. “Fuck” he pulled out of her and kissed her slowly, “i missed you babe” she smiled. “I did too” he replied. She enjoyed those moments, and was ready to care for him, and cuddle. His hands ran down her tummy, she stopped kissing him. “You thought i was done?” he whispered in her ear. “Im not” he smirked at her, he got to her hot pussy and started to tease her. She moaned quietly, almost whining because she still hasn't recovered from before. “Oh, do you need a minute?” he asked sinisterly. She nodded and threw her head back, he kissed her down her neck, licking her nipples, down her tummy. He stopped and got on his knees and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. “Fuck” he let out, he started to suck on her clit, “does my baby like th-” she let out a moan and pulled his hair, “shhhh” she instructed him. He continued to please her, moaning into her pussy in between every kiss and lick. “Put a finger in” she moaned, he did. He kept kissing and licking her, and slowly added another finger and slightly curled them in her. “Faster” she whimpered and she ran her fingers through her hair. She arched her back as she almost reached her climax, he quickly wrapped one arm around her waist and slowly slid into her. “Oh fuck babe” she moaned into his neck, the both picked up the pace, thrusting their hips, and feeling their bodies get hotter and hotter inbetween each thrust. She let out a small, yet high pitched wail.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a smut so please leave feedback and be nice plz lmao


End file.
